The Reborn Whale Diaries
by DigiConjurer
Summary: A girl, a seal, and whole bunch of other stuff, oh my.
1. Day 1: WTF Over?

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 1: WTF Over?

Dear Diary,

Ugh...

I probably should introduce myself to you wonderful people. My name is Aqua Luli, some kyogre-human thing (it makes sense in context). Well, It's more of the name that my master gave me for some reason. But that's beyond the point. I'm supposed to chronicle my journey in order to appease Mew. Who personally needs to be knocked down a peg.

I probably should recount what happened today. After getting used to this weird body and figuring out how to walk, I managed to get found by this Kuikui or whatever his name his. After some obvious tutorials that can't be skipped for some reason, I nearly got myself killed for some girl and her 'cosmog'. Whatever the fuck that is.

Finally, I got myself a partner in the form of a circus seal reject. He seems alright, so I named him Flower. Hopefully, things don't get worse.


	2. Day 2: Just Another Day

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 2 of Travelling

Dear Diary,

Today started off interesting enough. I woke up and found Flower up on me, just about ready to give me a kiss and greeted me with 'Oh great Luli, what can me, your lovely housewife do for you today?'.

Personally, I'm not quite sure what to think of that. While I'm not that surprised (the dimension I was 'in' before was kind of a crazy place) by this, it's the sort of thing that is out of left field. That, and Flower is a boy. Can't wait to rectify this.

Other than that, I got myself a knife and beat a kid in a tournament. My prize was a magic bracelet and the ability to leave this place the next day.

Hopefully, tomorrow will be better.


	3. Day 3: A couple bugs and a housewife

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 3: A couple bugs and a housewife

My Current Team:

Flower - Male Popplio

Beauty - Male Caterpie

Dear Diary,

Today started the same way as yesterday, with Flower greeting me. As much as I wanted to make a fuss about it, I held my tongue and got him back into the ball. After that, the house almost got robbed again. I guess that's what happens when your 'mother' hasn't figured out to lock the dang door. Oh well.

I now need to go Kukui's lab, where I will face my first wild pokemon. In this case, a whole bunch of bugs. What followed, was the successful capturing of a bunch of insects and a rattata. Though, the only one of actual note is a caterpie, which I named Beauty. While he wasn't happy with it, Flower was just happy to have a friend. So it all works out I think...


	4. Day 4: Backtracking

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 4: Backtracking

My Current Team:

Flower - Male Popplio

Beauty - Male Caterpie

A rattata and some bugs

Dear Diary,

I finally reached Kukui's Lab on the beach. Overall, it doesn't look half shabby. Well, other than the fact that the building seemed ready to fall down at any moment. I got the rotomdex and attempted to look at Lily's diary. However, this impossible force known as a 'lock' prevented me from opening it. I saw that 'Hau' kid. He's alright, a little bit of a moron if you ask me.

Afterwards, I came upon my next challenge, which was to get to the trainer school. I would have made my way in that direction, if Mew hadn't shown up and decided to have a 'nice' conversation. And by that, I gave her a slash to the face and told the cat to fuck off.


	5. Day 5: An Explanation

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 5: Explanation

My Current Team:

Flower - Male Popplio

Beauty - Male Caterpie

Dear Diary,

I probably should clear some things up for you people.

This whole mess 'started' after Mew and a whole bunch of other weirdos invaded my master's realm. What followed was a series of skirmishes against a variety of opponents, culminating in a fight between his team and Mew's. Everything was going in my master's favor until his breloom, Mizuki, accidentally killed Arceus. Mew answered that by straight-up massacring the team.

I'm all that was left of that team. Well... that's not quite true. More of, I was to be a successor of the previous Aqua Luli, some great kyogre my master had. Whatever that's supposed to mean...


	6. Day 6: Affection and beans

I don't own pokemon.

Day 6: Affection and beans

My Current Team:

Flower - Male Popplio

Beauty - Male Metapod

Dear Diary,

I finally reached the trainer's school. In that time, Beauty managed to evolve and I managed to raise both of their affection levels. It's surprisingly a lot more fun than I expected it too be. Even if it tedious and hard to scroll that stupid bean bar. Seriously, half the time I seem to miss and grab a bean I don't want. Oh well. Tomorrow, I'll get that particular bean...


	7. Day 7: Discoveries

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 7: Discoveries

Current Team:

Flower - Male Popplio

Beauty - Male Metapod

Dear Diary,

I almost faced my first 'loss' today. Thankfully, my 'mystical' powers kicked in and we were transported into a parallel universe. I've decided to call this power 'shift'. I suspect master had a similar power, but chose to use it less frequently. Not that it really matters at the moment. For now, I just need to grind and possibly forget about this power until it's convenient...


	8. Day 8: Grinding

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 8: Grinding

My Current Team:

Flower - Male Popplio

Beauty - Male Butterfree

Grub - Male Grubbin

Magnet - Magnemite

Dear Diary,

Today, I ran in circles and battled random pokemon. Still trying to figure why there's so many magnemite around here. I know they're attracted to electricity. But what exactly on this island could possibly be attracting them?

Other than that, I caught one of the magnemite and a grubbin, naming them Magnet and Grub respectively. Beauty also evolved into Butterfree. A shame there isn't any dustox in Alola.


	9. Day 9: Victory

I don't own pokemon.

Day 9: Victory

My Current Team:

Flower - Male Brionne

Beauty - Male Butterfree

Grub - Male Grubbin

Magnet - Magnemite

Dear Diary,

We did it. The grinding and the refresh sessions were worth it, allowing me to finally beat the teacher. Along with that, Flower evolved to Brionne! The level of gayness within him seemed to rise, especially with the skirt and the 'hair'.

Oh well. Tomorrow, I might try some bonding-exercises.


	10. Day 10: Fifth Member

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 10: Fifth Member

Current Team:

Flower - Male Brionne

Beauty - Male Butterfree

Grub - Male Grubbin

Magnet - Magnemite

Maka - Male Makuhita

Dear Diary,

Gained the fifth member of my team today in the form of Maka the Makuhita. He claimed to be a member of some 'clan' calling themselves 'the fallen fist of the godslayer'. If Mizuki could see this right now. She was more of a black mage than a monk. It probably wasn't helped that this one was named after an HM slave who opened up many a secret base in Hoenn.

At the very least, I can bond tomorrow.


	11. Day 11: Bonding

I don't own pokemon.

Day 11: Bonding

Current Team:

Flower - 'Housewife'

Beauty - Butterfree Assassin

Grub - Political Mudslinger

Magnet - A clueless hunk of metal

Maka - Monk of a misinterpreted religion

Dear Diary,

So I broke the plot. And now, I need to head to the harbor. Instead, I used the day to get to know my current team better. As you can see in the current team chart though, it was probably better if I hadn't done so. Oh well. At least I know what sort of awaits me in the future.


	12. Day 12: Clothes

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 12: Clothes

Current Team:

Flower - Brionne 'Housewife'

Beauty - Butterfree Assassin

Grub - Grubbin Mudslinger

Magnet - Clueless Magnemite

Maka - Makuhita Monk

Dear Diary,

After napping in the malsada shop for the night, I ran into Lillie. Who for some reason, gave me the makeup and lens case. Which I guess helps. After that, I went clothes shopping and got my hair styled. It went alright, other than the fact I was going for white hair and got auburn hair instead.

Maybe I'll go to the harbor tomorrow.


	13. Day 13: Unlucky for them

I don't own pokemon.

Day 13: Unlucky for them

Current Team:

Flower - Brionne 'Housewife'

Beauty - Butterfree Assassin

Grub - Grubbin Mudslinger

Magnet - Clueless Magnemite

Maka - Makuhita Monk

Dear Diary,

I finally went to the harbor. There, I met the first trial captain, Illma. He seems alright, a little bit creepy though. Then two grunts just popped out and attempted to steal some pokemon. The duo claimed to be from 'Team Skull' and that they were 'evil' and stuff. They were also flashing a whole bunch of gang signs. Mew definitely does not like these people. And I am perfectly fine with that. Nonetheless, I beat them anyway.

Now, onto Route 2...


	14. Day 14: Knife training

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 14: Knife Training

Current Team:

Flower - Afraid of knives

Beauty - Knife Fanatic

Grub - Depends of the issue

Magnet - Clueless

Maka - Refuses to handle such a device

Dear Diary,

Today I learned how to use the knife I stole. It went as well as one expected it too, with me nearly hurting a couple of times. Once I finally got the hang of it, it wasn't that bad. Now I can finally mug people to get payment for my battles. And if they don't, I can just let my team at them.


	15. Day 15: Berries!

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 15: Berries!

Current Team:

Beauty- Will try anything

Flower- Prefers flowers

Grub- Depends on the island

Magnet- Somehow eat the things

Maka- Chooses carefully

Dear Diary,

Partway down the route I got stopped by a delibird. After having a nice chat with him, I was led to a berry farm and got some berries. Afterwards, we had a small banquets of the fruits. Heck, I even got to show off my knife skills!


	16. Day 16: Hoenn

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 16: Hoenn

Current Team:

Flower - Happy

Beauty - Bored

Grub - Content

Magnet - Clueless

Maka - Itching for a fight

Dear Diary,

I miss Hoenn. While Alola is nice and all, it just doesn't have quite the same feeling that Hoenn does. Maybe it's the berries lying on the ground or the lack of any form of bike to be used. Maybe after this, I'll be able to go back there. Maybe, maybe not.

So, all I really did today was reach the next Pokemon Center. Which was coincidentally where the next trial spot was located.


	17. Day 17: Verdant Cavern pt 1

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 17: Verdant Cavern pt 1

Current Team:

Flower - Courageous

Beauty - Sneaky

Grub - Cowardly

Magnet - Clueless

Maka - Runs into danger

Dear Diary,

Today, I did Illma's trial. Personally, I found those rattata annoying. Thankfully, those two idiots from Team Skull showed up and helped me catch the third one. For some reason, their names were 'A' and 'B'. Why somebody would actually name their kids that is beyond me.

At the very least, I'm feeling better and have reached the back. I wonder what awaits me there?


	18. Day 18: Verdant Cavern pt 2

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 18: Verdant Cavern pt 2

Current Team:

Flower - Cowardly 'housewife'

Beauty - Brave Assassin

Grub - Cautious Politician

Magnet - Clueless per usual

Maka - Brawling Fighter

Dear Diary,

So it turned out a huge rat awaited us at the end of the trial. Supposedly, it was a 'Totem Pokemon', a creature imbued with mystical energies from one of the four "Tapu's". Whatever that means. What followed was a confusing complicated fight, with Flower freaking out and the rest of the team having to make quick work of it for him. He's such a girl.

At the very least, I have completed the first trial and acquired the Normalium Z. Now onto the Kahuna...


	19. Day 19: The way back

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 19: The way back

Dear Diary,

Nothing much happened today. Well, other than having to make my way back Iki Town. Oh well. The kahuna battle is tomorrow, is I probably should get stocked up and my team ready.


	20. Day 20: We are the champions

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 20: We are the champions!

Favorite Victory Music:

Flower - 'Flight of the Bumblebee'

Beauty - 'We will rock you'

Grub - Whatever is currently hip with the youth

Magnet - Static

Maka - A ringing gong

Dear Diary,

We did it! Somehow, we managed to beat the Kahuna first try without using the Z-stone! For some reason, he congratulated us on that. Oh well. Onto the next island!


	21. Day 21: Yeehaw

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 21: Yeehaw!

Dear Diary,

So it turns out were not going to the next island yet. Instead, I got my first ride pokemon in the form of Tauros! I decided to name him Damsel. He wasn't to happy with that, deciding to charge off. Which worked as well as one expects it too. Pretty badly. After eventually getting control of the beast, I managed to finally have a fun ride. Hopefully, this isn't how the rest of them are...


	22. Day 22: To Akala

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 22: To Akala!

Dear Diary,

Today, we headed off to Akala Island! There really really isn't too much to do on the boat, well other than just relax and possibly push Hau into the water. Not that I would really do that. Well, maybe...


	23. Day 23: Akala Island Arrival

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 23: Akala Island Arrival

Dear Diary,

We reached Akala Island! The boat somehow held up, even though it seemed like the vessel would break in two while we out of sea. Thankfully Lugia was in a good mood today. Out of the many legendaries, he's actually one of the more pleasant legendaries. Just don't bring up Zapdos, Articuno or Moltres. He really doesn't like talking about it. Ho-oh and her pups aren't that bad either. She always brought the best cookies to the parties.

But I digress. At the dock we were greeted by the kahuna of the island, Olivia along with a green-haired girl named Mallow. They seem like nice people. I hope.


	24. Day 24: More Shopping

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 24: More Shopping

Clothes Preferences:

Flower - Whatever Aqua is getting

Beauty - Something light yet concealable

Grub - Whatever is currently in

Magnet - Go naked

Maka - Monk Robe/Black Mage Get-up

Dear Diary,

Today, I did some more shopping. Overall, my fashion has been improving quite a bit. Though, Flower's hasn't. I caught him going through my clothes, attempting to try some on. Other than that, I got hair dyed to some whitish blonde color.


	25. Day 25: Distractions

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 25: Distractions

Current Team:

Flower - Brionne Housewife

Beauty - Butterfree Assassin

Grub - Charjabug Polititican

Magnet - Magnemite

Maka - Makuhita Monk

Dear Diary,

I ran into Lillie today. She said something about going to Hano Grand Hotel, inviting me to 'come with'. I naturally agreed. Of course, these two 'stoners' challenged me to a pokemon battle. I managed to easily beat them, with the added benefit of Grub evolving into Charjabug!

Though, it does feel like I'm being watched...


	26. Day 26: Warning

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 26: Warning

Dear Diary,

I ran into the people who had been watching me. It was some white mage and rogue duo, claiming to be working for 'The Author'. They seemed alright, having decided to warn me about some threat known as 'The Angels' and gave me their phone numbers. If anything, they might come in handy if shit really goes down. Especially with Mew on the loose. Who knows what she is even up too...


	27. Day 27: Hano Grand Hotel

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 27: Hano Grand Hotel

Dear Diary,

I finally reached the hotel. Personally, I wasn't really sure what to actually expect. This is my first time actually going into a hotel without being trapped inside a metal sphere. Strangely, there restaurant has a wait time of ten years. How they're able to stay in business is beyond me. At the very least, they allow trial-goers to stay the night.


	28. Day 28: Phone Call

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 28: Phone call

Dear Diary,

I finally began my way down Route 4 today, only to get a surprise. Master's Cosplay Pikachu, Daisy managed to get my number and actually dial it. Which seems quite amazing considering how small her fingers are. Even then, she has beaten a fair number of legendaries via deadly kisses. So I guess I shouldn't be that surprised.

Overall, the conversation went alright. Turns out, the afterlife is incredibly boring. Especially with Arceus talking about his sex life all the goddamn time. Which is the sort of thing that makes one wonder how this sort of thing hasn't destroyed all these worlds. But I'll leave it at that.


	29. Day 29: Boring

I don't own pokemon.

Day 29: Boring

Dear Diary,

Route four has been... alright. Not much really happened today. My team and I have made good progress through this 'jungle' and see some sort of wild west town out in the distance. Which seems like an odd thing to put there. But I can deal with it.

At the very least, there better be something interesting there.


	30. Day 30: Paniola town

I don't own pokemon.

Day 30: Paniola Town

Roles in the Wild West:

Flower - Beautiful Belle

Beauty - Gunslinger

Grub - Politician

Magnet - Piece of Iron Ore

Maka - Shaman/Cowboy

Dear Diary,

Today, I reached Paniola Town. Overall, it seems out of place on a tropical island. Of course, Hau was there as well. He's alright I guess. Not quite rival material. But neither was May by any stretch of the imagination. From what I heard, she was kind of a bitch and really useless. At the very least, I can battle him...


	31. Day 31: Another Rival Battle

I don't own pokemon.

Day 31: Another Rival Battle

Thoughts on Hau:

Flower - Hates him

Beauty - Could care less

Grub - Depends on the popular crowd

Magnet - Indifferent

Maka - Same as Beauty

Dear Diary,

Today I beat Hau, again. Its a bit too easy, if you ask me. Seriously. I want a challenge! And this guy isn't giving it to me! Oh well. Maybe I should complete out my team soon...


	32. Day 32: Progress

I don't own pokemon,

Day 32: Progress

Current Team:

Flower - Brionne Housewife

Beauty - Butterfree Assassin

Grub - Charjabug Politician

Magnet - Magnemite

Maka - Hariyama Monk

Dear Diary,

Maka evolved into Hariyama! That makes two pokemon that have fully evolved in my party! Whoo! Other than that, I reached the corral at this ranch. Hopefully, there will be something good here...


	33. Day 33: More Riding Lessons

I don't own pokemon.

Day 33: More Riding Lessons

Dear Diary,

So it turns out it was more riding lessons! This time, I got to ride a massive dog that can sniff stuff out. That would seem useful, if you could just as easily find these items with just common sense. Oh wait.

Other than that, I was told to go to 'Brooklet Hill' or something along those lines. This better be good...


	34. Day 34: Gladion

I don't own pokemon.

Day 34: Gladion

Emo Culture:

Flower - Tolerates it

Beauty - Can't stand it

Grub - Depends on their political standing

Magnet - ?

Maka - Wishes for all of them to die

Dear Diary,

For once, I actually made quick work of Route 5 today. Which either means I'm getting better at being a trainer or there really wasn't much of significance to this route. Well, except for some guy named 'Gladion'. I probably would have left him alone, if Hau hadn't decided to throw a fucking fit.

Still doesn't explain why the emo punk only has two pokemon, though...


	35. Day 35: Team Complete

I don't own pokemon.

Day 35: Team Complete!

Current Team:

Flower - Brionne Housewife

Bouncee - Bounsweet ?

Beauty - Butterfree Assassin

Grub - Charjabug Politician

Magnet - Magnemite

Maka - Hariyama Monk

Dear Diary,

The team is complete! Thanks to a trade with some guy in the Route 5 Pokecenter, I got myself a Bounsweet! I haven't brought her out yet, so I wonder what her personality will be...


	36. Day 36: Truth

I don't own pokemon.

Day 36: Truth

Current Team:

Flower - Prismarina Housewife

Bouncee - Tsareena ?

Beauty - Butterfree Assassin

Grub - Charjabug Politician

Magnet - Magneton

Maka - Hariyama Monk

Dear Diary,

Today, I reached Brooklet Hill. It's kind of nice, with all the large pools and stuff. The blue haired 'thing' on the other hand...

It was a nice assassination, but we were more than enough to take her down. And then she turned into some blue-haired woman in a matching dress. She also said her name was Lazuli.

Oh well. I got her phone number along with Flower, Bouncee and Magnet have evolved! Oh yeah. I completed my second trial. Onto somewhere, I guess?


	37. Day 37: A full team

I don't own pokemon.

Day 37: A full team

Dear Diary,

Today, I finally got a chance to get to know Bouncee. Or in this case, watch her attempt to assert dominance on Flower and I. It's kind of hard to take her seriously, especially when she refers to herself with male pronouns for some reason.

Oh well. I'm just glad to have a complete team.


	38. Day 38: Hapu

I don't own digimon.

Day 38: Hapu

Dear Diary,

I ran into an interesting person on Route 6. She was all dressed in what I guess is brown riding gear and a purple bonnet. A Team Skull Grunt was picking on her, so I beat him up. Strangely, she then told me to go to Royal Avenue and headed off on her merry way.

Alola is weird.


	39. Day 39: Royal Avenue

I don't own pokemon.

Day 39: Royal Avenue

Dear Diary,

I took Hapu's advice and made my way to Royal Avenue. I'm personally not quite sure why it is even called that. If this were an actual avenue, there would be a street connecting to it. But there isn't for some reason.

Oh well. I guess I should go to the large building across from the Pokemon Center...


	40. Day 40: Familiarity

I don't own pokemon.

Day 40: Familiarity

Character Archetypes:

Flower - The heroine

Bouncee - The bitch

Beauty - The rival

Grub - The mentor

Magnet - A rock

Maka - The brawler

Dear Diary,

I found the building. Kuikui in a wrestler mask was probably a dead giveaway though.

Lazuli was also there, so I had a short chat with her. Something about her reminds me of myself for some reason. I wonder why?


	41. Day 41: Battle Royale Time

I don't own pokemon.

Day 41: Battle Royale Time!

Dear Diary,

I took part in a Battle Royale with Flower. We easily took the victory, even if it did feel kind of hollow. Though, that could be due to the battle being in more favor to me than anything else. I did get introduced to the next trial captain, Kiawe. He's alright.

Though, there was this guy that seemed out of place. Probably just my imagination.


	42. Day 42: Lazuli's Gift

I don't own digimon.

Day 42: Lazuli's Gift

Dear Diary,

Before I could leave Royal Avenue, I ran into Lazuli. For some reason, she wanted to give the ride pokemon, Lapras. While that was nice and all, something she said seemed kind of odd.

"Tell Digisa I said hi."

I wonder why she told me that...


	43. Day 43: His Words

I don't own pokemon.

Day 43: His words

Dear Diary,

Today, I tackled Route 7 with Princess. Which was far easier than it probably should've been. Of course, Princess ranted the whole way there, something about a bunch of Milktank attempting to put a ribbon in his hair.

Along the way, I talked with master. I gave Lazuli's message, only for him to crack a smile and say this: "If you see her again, tell her she is still welcome."

I tried to press him for more info, but he ended the message after that. For now, I'll just have to take his word for it. At the very least, I reached Wela Volcano Park...


	44. Day 44: Hot hot hot!

I don't own pokemon.

Day 44: Hot hot hot!

Heat Readiness:

Flower - Burning up

Bouncee - Done with this place

Beauty - Searching for cool spot

Grub - Petitioning for air conditioning

Magnet - Not melting

Maka - Cool as a cucumber

Dear Diary,

I can't wait to get out of here. It's hot, dry and worst of all, there isn't a single trace of water here! It doesn't help that I accidentally missed the trial gates and made my way back down the damn mountain. This series of caves make no sense! At least I'm now at the gate...


	45. Day 45: WTF?

I don't own pokemon.

Day 45: WTF?

Dear Diary,

I completed the trial. Though, I question whether or not drugs were somehow involved in this. From what I could tell, it involved seeing what was different with a dance. At first, things started normal. Just a different pose for one of the marowaks. Then he added a hiker into the mix, which I had to battle for some reason. Then and only then could I fight the totem pokemon.

At the very least, I now have the Firium Z and Charizard registered in the Poke Ride. Now I can fly around Alola!


	46. Day 46: Defective Charizard

I don't own pokemon.

Day 46: Defective Charizard

Thoughts on Flying:

Flower - Interested

Bouncee - Wants to kick pidgey

Beauty - A valuable technique

Grub - Wishes to petition for more of it

Magnet - Floats

Maka - An effective advantage against one's enemies

Dear Diary,

The charizard I got yesterday is defective! It can only fly to specified points, not all around Alola! His name is now 'Moron'.

At the very least, I can check out Poke Pelago...


	47. Day 47: Poke Pelago

I don't own pokemon.

Day 47: Poke Pelago

Dear Diary,

We reached Poke Pelago. Not quite what I was expected. Instead of a bunch of islands, there was just a single one with a beanstalk. This guy, Mohn I believe, then explained that by giving him 'poke beans' and having enough pokemon in my PC, we can establish more islands.

Though, why does this feel off? Seriously. This feels like an operation to smuggle drugs. So for now, I'll help a little even if I have doubts...


	48. Day 48: Creepy Guy

I don't own pokemon.

Day 48: Creepy Guy

Dear Diary,

Today I met another weirdo. This one went by the name of Colress. I'm not quite sure what to think of him. While he did give me a TM, there is something about him that doesn't sit right with me.

Maybe it is the hair, or perhaps the cold feeling that seemed to emanate from him. Oh well.


	49. Day 49: Accessories

I don't own pokemon.

Day 49: Accessories

Potential digimon forms:

Flower - Plesiomon

Bouncee - Lilymon

Beauty - Flymon

Grub - Stingmon

Magnet - Machinedramon

Maka - Coachmon

Dear Diary,

We continued our way through route 9, not really seeing anything that interesting. Flower attempted to convince me that he needs earrings. I asked him where we get said accessories. He told me to use Moron and fly to the nearest department store. I then had to explain to the seal that wasn't how that worked.

Oh well. One step at a time.


	50. Day 50: Pokerassic Park

I don't own pokemon.

Day 50: Pokerassic Park

Dear Diary,

I meant an interesting guy today. He was in some clearing, with some trailer thing. He said his dream was to create a park full of dinosaur pokemon. I encouraged him to follow his dream and make it a reality.

It would certainly make things more interesting.


	51. Day 51: A gift

I don't own pokemon.

Day 51: A Gift

Dear Diary,

I almost reached Lush Jungle, thank god. For as calming as this walk is, it can get kind of boring. I did get a gift today, in the form of a necklace. I'm not quite who exactly gave it to me, but it was nice of them to do so...


	52. Day 52: Finally

I don't own pokemon.

Day 52: Finally

Dear Diary,

I finally reached Lush Jungle. Soon, I'll be done with this goddamn island! Though, I wonder what awaits me next...


	53. Day 53: More drugs

I don't own pokemon.

Day 53: More Drugs

Stance on drugs:

Flower - Clueless about them

Bouncee - Enjoys a little caffeine

Beauty - Prefers a little nectar between jobs

Grub - Against all drugs, except when money is involved

Magnet - Could care less

Maka - Very anti-drug

Dear Diary,

I have now started Mallow's trial. For some reason, she wants me to grab some herbs in order to pass her trial. Once I was done, she told me to come back for a 'treat'. It's probably drugs.

Just another reason to leave this wretched rock.


	54. Day 54: Figures in the jungle

I don't own pokemon.

Day 54: Figures in the Jungle

Dear Diary,

So far, things have been interesting. I've found the first herb, but the second one seems to be blocked by a group of figures. While I'm not sure who or even what they are, it might just be better to at least greet them. And hope to god they don't want to kill me...


	55. Day 55: Greetings

I don't own pokemon.

Day 55: Greetings

Stance on People:

Flower - Overly friendly, mostly to upsell 'her' master

Bouncee - Willing to interact

Beauty - Prefers to avoid them

Grub - Political Gain

Magnet - ?

Maka - Indifferent

Dear Diary,

I interacted with them. They claimed to be the 'SOS Brigade' and were looking for one 'Haruhi Suzimiya'. Afterwards, we swapped phone numbers and I grabbed the second herb. Hopefully, are other potential meetings go just as well...


	56. Day 56: Finished

I don't own pokemon.

Day 56: Finished

Dear Diary,

Well, I found it. The third herb. This soup better be worth it! Especially after all these wild pokemon showing up to eat said herbs. This is my third attempt and a Bounsweet better not show up and eat the stuff!


	57. Day 57: So close

I don't own pokemon.

Day 57: So close...

Dear Diary,

I finally completed Mallow's trial. Thank god. Now, I can lea-

Wait. I still have to defeat Olivia and go through that stupid tunnel? Fuck.


	58. Day 58: Cakes

I don't own pokemon.

Day 58: Cakes

Dear Diary,

Kuikui dragged me off to some building to talk about dimensions and some other stuff. A lot of was already drilled into my head by Genesect. He was an alright teacher, even if he constantly complained about being payed in candy by Mew.

While I was there, I tried to have a friendly conversation about cake with my team. We decided to just bail and have some. Next. onto Diglett Mound and all those stupid strikes.


	59. Day 59: Messages

I don't own pokemon.

Day 59: Messages

Dear Diary,

We've reached Diglett's Mound, where the diglett are still striking. Hopefully they'll stop soon. Which means we can't go through yet.

Other than that, I saw the White Mage again. For some reason, she told me the offices were under attack again by an angel named 'Sir D-Bag' and that Mew had sent an advance apology.

Neither of those things sounds good, yet I gave her a small thanks. It was the least I could do...


	60. Day 60: Diglett's Mound

I don't own pokemon.

Day 60: Diglett's Mound

Dear Diary,

We finally made it inside this stupid cave. The diglett are still striking, but I have repels. They will bow to my repels!

I couldn't resist.


	61. Day 61: Konikoni City

I don't own pokemon.

Day 61: Konikoni City

Dear Diary,

I still can't leave this forsaken island. Mostly because Olivia wants to show me something. It's possibly padding to justify walking through another fucking cemetery. Because you know how much we love those sort of things. Not.


	62. Day 62: Tiptoe through tombstones

I don't own pokemon.

Day 62: Tiptoe through Tombstones

Thoughts on Graveyards:

Flower - Freaked out, maybe needs Aqua to cuddle with

Bouncee - Wishes to clean them

Beauty - A moment of remembrance

Grub - Cautious of the dead

Magnet - Oblivious

Maka - Honored to see the fallen

Dear Diary,

Another graveyard. Yay. This place just creeps me out. I just want to get this done...


	63. Day 63: Memorial Hill

I don't own pokemon.

Day 63: Memorial Hill

Dear Diary,

Turns out the graveyard was called Memorial Hill. Oh well. An Aether Foundation Chief wanted to help me with some Team Skull Grunts. I reluctantly did so, making a mental note to keep an eye on this faction. Something about them doesn't seem right.


	64. Day 64: Another Kahuna Down!

I don't own pokemon.

Day 64: Another Kahuna Down!

Uses for Rocks:

Flower - Use them for a statue of Aqua Luli

Bouncee - Put them in a closet

Beauty - Use them for various assassination attempts

Grub - A perfect stand to speak people

Magnet - Sit on them

Maka - Train with them

Dear Diary,

Olivia was all talk. I easily took her down without much trouble. Though, we still have to go somewhere before leaving this fucking island. Because padding it out is truly the most greatest of things needed here.


	65. Day 65: Finishing Akala

I don't own pokemon.

Day 65: Finishing Akala

Dear Internet,

Goodbye Akala Island.

That stupid guy on his Herdier or what heck it was finally moved on, meaning we could get in. There some guy named 'Faba' offered to take me to the Aether Paradise. If nothing else, I could get an idea of who these Aether Foundation people are...


	66. Day 66: More Waiting

I don't own pokemon.

Day 66: More Waiting

Dear Diary,

On the boat to Aether Foundation. Not much to really do. Hau is there, which is alright I guess. Hopefully, this ride will end soon...


	67. Day 67: Arrival

I don't own pokemon.

Day 67: Arrival

Dear Diary,

We arrived at Aether Foundation. Strangely, I feel uncertain about all of this. Something about here seems unnatural and out-of-place. It's as if the building wants to be free of its guests...


	68. Day 68: Wicke

I don't own pokemon.

Day 68: Wicke

Dear Diary,

We entered the building today, where 'Faba' introduced me to Wicke. She seemed like an alright person, a light within what seems to be a sea of dark I've entered. Yet, why do I have a feeling that things aren't going to get any better any time soon?

Oh well. I can handle this...


	69. Day 69: Lusamine

I don't own pokemon.

Day 69: Lusamine

Thoughts on Lusamine:

Flower - A threat to him getting with Aqua Luli

Beauty - A target to die

Bouncee - A breaker of 'mons

Grub - Major Political Adversary

Magnet - Nothing

Maka - An opponent

Dear Diary,

It got worse, in the form of Lusamine. She acted all high and mighty, attempting to ensnare Hau. I held my ground, not letting her influence me. Hopefully, I can leave this real soon. Especially before things get any weirder...


	70. Day 70: Distortion

I don't own pokemon.

Day 70: Distortion

Dear Diary,

After that wonderful interaction, we were given a tour of Aether Paradise. Overall, it's the sort of place I would take a wounded pokemon. There's plenty of space and a quite varied environment. Though, it does not change my thoughts on Lusamine. For the moment, I'll need to be cautious of her next move.

Of course, a large rift then appeared and some of 'jellyfish' popped out. It was unlike anything I've ever seen, speaking in a language like pokemon, but not quite. It attacked, only to teleport away. Yet, why do I expect this won't be the last time I see it?


	71. Day 71: More boats

I don't own pokemon.

Day 71: More boats

Dear Diary,

I'm really tired of these boats. Kind of defeats the purpose of giving me Moron. Everyone else is holding up slightly better, especially with the white mage travelling with us. Though, she claims to have news for us. When I asked her what the news was, this happened.

White Mage: Your master's 'idiot buffoon' shattered your 'world' into an infinite number of them.

Me: Uh... Cool?

White Mage: Never mind.

Afterwards, she refused to talk to me for some reason.


End file.
